english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
D.Gray-man (2009)
D.Gray-man is an anime television series based on the manga series created by Katsura Hoshino. The series was directed by Osamu Nabeshima and produced by Aniplex, Dentsu, TMS Entertainment and TV Tokyo. The series originally aired in Japan between October 3, 2006 and September 30, 2008, consisting of 103 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between March 31, 2009 and June 12, 2018. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Eric Vale - Arystar Krory III *Ian Sinclair - Yu Kanda (eps53-103) *Jason Liebrecht - Lavi *Luci Christian - Lenalee Lee *Todd Haberkorn - Allen Walker *Travis Willingham - Yu Kanda (eps2-51) 'Secondary Cast' *Brad Hawkins - Tyki Mikk *Cherami Leigh - Road Kamelot *Christopher Bevins - Johnny Gill *Christopher R. Sabat - General Cross Marian *Chuck Huber - Reever Wenhamm *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Miranda Lotto *Cris George - Chaozii Han (eps62-103) *Felecia Angelle - Fo *Greg Carson - Skin Boric (eps78-79) *J. Michael Tatum - Komui Lee *Jason Liebrecht - Millennium Earl *Jeremy Schwartz - General Froi Tiedoll (eps73-103) *Jerry Russell - General Froi Tiedoll (eps37-51) *Joel McDonald - Jasdero *Monica Rial - Lero, Lulu Bell *R Bruce Elliott - Bookman *Ray Gestaut - Noise Marie *Ricco Fajardo - Bak Chang *Sonny Strait - Skin Boric *Z. Charles Bolton - Devit 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Narain (ep27) *Aaron Roberts - Howard Link *Anastasia Muñoz - Announcement (ep68), Boy A (ep37), Kawamura (ep65), Lady A (ep27) *Andy Mullins - Akuma (ep1), Cook (ep6) *Barry Yandell - Gary (ep31), Guzol *Bill Flynn - Frey *Bill Jenkins - Captain (ep1), General Kevin Yeegar *Bob Carter - Akuma Clock, Buzz, Husband *Bob Magruder - Father (ep28) *Bonnie Mitchell - Young Malcolm C. Rouvelier (ep101) *Bradley Campbell - Paletti (ep16) *Brina Palencia - Eliade, Peter, Ruben (ep38), Young Guzol (ep5) *Brittney Karbowski - Sofia/Angela *Bryan Massey - Akuma A (ep22), Clerk (ep28), Jerry, Manager (ep10) *Caitlin Glass - Anne (ep31), Claudia, Eeze (ep87), Lala, Wife, Woman (ep22) *Carrie Savage - Mei-Ling *Chad Ford - Cell Roron *Chad Halbrook - Finder (ep6) *Charlie Campbell - Charles (ep1), Jid (ep32), Pedro *Chris Burnett - Eric (ep32) *Chris Cason - Lavong (ep52), Lenny, No. 65 *Chris Guerrero - Andrew Nansen *Chris Patton - Devon, Lavi (eps27-28) *Chris Rager - Barba *Christopher Ayres - Sofia's Father *Christopher R. Sabat - Tup Dop, Verne (ep26) *Clarine Harp - Isabella (ep31), Mahoja *Clay Wheeler - Li Kei *Cynthia Cranz - Elda's Mother, Sarah (ep29) *Daman Mills - Rob Neal *David Wald - Akuma Level 3 *Derek Stephen Prince - Selim (ep43) *Derick Snow - Shifu *Eric Pulido - Momo *Garret Storms - Marvin Huskin *Garrett Schenck - Sammo Han Wong *Grant James - Mei-Ling's Grandfather *Howard Wang - Tsunekawa (ep86) *Ian Ferguson - Eshi *Ian Sinclair - Chaozii Han (ep51), Robert *J. Michael Tatum - Komui's Mini Robots (ep8), Leo *Jamie Marchi - Claire (ep1), Liza *Jarrod Greene - Winters Socalo *Jason Douglas - Yang *Jean-Luc Hester - Bob (ep32) *Jeannie Tirado - Lo Hua, Nun (ep79) *Jerry Jewell - Goz, Klack, Player's Shadow *Jessica Cavanagh - Head Nurse *Jill Harris - Jamie Dark (ep55) *Joel McDonald - Akuma Wind *John Gremillion - Vittorio *John Swasey - Hospital Director, Priest (ep79), Sardini (ep16) *Juli Erickson - Old Woman (eps16-17), Spider Akuma (ep42) *Julie Mayfield - Mother (eps29-30) *Justin Cook - Akuma (ep28), Daisya Barry *Kate Oxley - Dan (ep32), Mimi, Princess Ariel *Kent Williams - Akuma Moth (ep9), Jake Russell *Kyle Hebert - Georg *Laura Bailey - Chitta (ep32), Elda, Jessica (ep35), John *Leah Clark - Arch (ep32), Moa *Linda Leonard - Daisya's Mother (ep37), Head Nurse (ep30) *Luci Christian - Young Allen Walker *Mark Oristano - Jiji Lujun (ep71) *Mark Stoddard - Krory's Grandfather (ep23), Lieutenant (ep1), Mana Walker, Narrator *Mary Morgan - Derry (ep37), Miena (ep27) *Matt Shipman - Shimazaki (ep86) *Maxey Whitehead - Patient's Wife *Megan Miller - Clerk (ep32), Dot (ep37), Lady B (ep27) *Micah Solusod - Kie *Michael Mayes - Giscone *Michael Sinterniklaas - Dodge (ep18) *Michelle Rojas - Level 4 Akuma *Mikaela Krantz - Klaud Nine *Mike McFarland - Akuma Pumpkin, Bounty Hunter, Father (ep38), Toma *Monica Rial - Boy B (ep37), Chomesuke, Female Villager (ep28), Joanne *Morgan Garrett - Female Narrator (ep65) *Pam Dougherty - Anita *Phil Parsons - Akuma (ep36), Daisya's Father (ep37), Louis Fermi (ep95), Rido (ep52) *Rachel Robinson - Chef (ep58) *Robert McCollum - Marc (ep1), Suman Dark, Thierry *Sarah Wiedenheft - Fan *Scott Freeman - Villager (ep28) *Sean Hennigan - Malcolm C. Rouvelier *Sonny Strait - Richard (ep29) *Stephanie Wulfe - Franca (ep35) *Stephanie Young - Reni Epstain *Tia Ballard - Darna (ep37), Katia (ep43) *Todd Haberkorn - Millennium Earl (eps29-36) *Trina Nishimura - Tellima (ep38) *Tyler Walker - Akuma Ice *Tyson Rinehart - Maosa (eps62-97) *Vic Mignogna - Akuma Clown, Alphonse Clouse (ep45) *Wendy Powell - Hevlaska, Old Woman (ep33), Scorpion Akuma (ep42) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Green *Alejandro Saab *Alese Johnson *Alexis Tipton *Amanda Gish *Amber Lee Connors *Anastasia Muñoz *Andrew Rye *Andrew T. Chandler *Anthony Bowling *Austin Tindle *Barry Yandell *Ben Bryant *Ben Phillips *Ben Reynolds *Bill Jenkins *Blake Shepard *Boomer West *Brad Hawkins *Brad Smeaton *Brandon Potter *Brandon Scheiber *Brian Mathis *Brian Olvera *Brina Palencia *Caitlin Glass *Chad Ford *Chad Halbrook *Charles Baker *Charlie Campbell *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Guerrero *Chris Patton *Chris Thurman *Christopher Bevins - Dog (ep18), Additional Voices *Christopher Wehkamp *Clarine Harp *Clifford Chapin *Coby Lewin *Cole Brown *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Young Daisya Barry (ep37) *Cynthia Cranz *Dallas Clifton *Daman Mills *Daniel Penz *Dave Woodard *David Trosko *Derick Snow *Emily Fajardo *Eric Pulido *Erik Archilla *Francis Henry *Garret Storms *Granite Stout Omvig *Grant James *Greg Dulcie *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Hunter Scott *Ian Moore *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum - Komlin II (ep8), Komlin IV (ep24), Additional Voices *Jacob Browning *Jād Saxton *Jaime Rivera *Jakie Cabe *Janelle Lutz *Jason Grundy *Jason Liebrecht *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeff Johnson *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Jewell *Jill Harris *Joel McDonald - Michael *John Burgmeier - Head Akuma (ep45), Additional Voices *John Gremillion *Josh Grelle *Judy Keith *Juli Erickson *Keith Kubal *Kent Williams *Kris Bryan *Kristen McGuire *Kristi Kang *Kyle Phillips *Leah Clark *Linda Leonard - Innkeeper (ep14) *Lydia Mackay *Marcus D. Stimac *Mark Stoddard *Mary Morgan *Matt Shipman *Matt Thurston *Megan Miller *Megan Shipman *Micah Solusod *Michael Stimac *Mikaela Krantz *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Morgan Garrett *Orion Pitts *Pam Dougherty *Paul Ramirez *Paul Taylor *Phaedrus *Phil Parsons *Philip Annarella *R Bruce Elliott *Randy E. Aguebor *Rawly Pickens *Ray Hurd *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Freeman *Scott Hinze *Seth Magill *Shawn Gann *Stephanie Young - Female Akuma *T.A. Taylor *Terri Doty *Travis Mullenix *Troy Hughes *Tyler Carson *Tyler Walker *Wendy Powell *Will Short *Zachary Davis 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Christopher R. Sabat - Ares Teena Dloe Gynosan P. Ruporson Gear Amadeus 5th Trivia *Leah Clark was mistakenly credited for voicing Claire when in fact Jamie Marchi provided her voice, it's fixed in the credits on episode 40. *They mistakenly credited Charlie Campbell for voicing Mana when in fact Mark Stoddard voiced him in every episode were the character appears. Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime